Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover
by PreciousTrash6
Summary: The first ever Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover! After being teleported in a battle with Scourge using Chaos Control, Sonic finds himself in the magical world of Chima! But Scourge came as well. With the help of his new friends, can Sonic find the Chaos Emeralds, stop Scourge from destroying Mobius and Chima, and find his way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning.**

"Just you and me Sonic!" said a purple hedgehog named Super Scourge. A golden hedgehog named Super Sonic was fighting the purple hedgehog. "I won't let you win Scourge!" said Super Sonic. "Struggle all you like, but in the end you'll still die!" said Super Scourge. Super Sonic spin dashed into Super Scourge and then grabbed him. "Its time I end this Scourge!" said Super Sonic. "Chaos blast!" Super Sonic let out a blue blast that defeated Super Scourge, but everything turned black for Super Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The story takes place between season 2 & 3 of Legends of Chima.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover**

**Chapter 2**

**The new world.**

"I'm glad there is peace in Chima now." Said a lion with a prince uniform on. "I agree with you Laval" said a crocodile with a scarred eye. "Our friendship is stronger than steel Cragger." said Laval. The two animals were standing in front of a temple which the gate was shaped like a lion's head. "Lets make a vow we will never fight again." said Cragger. Then suddenly, light shined in the sky brightly. "What was that bright light?" Asked Cragger. "I don't know." Said Laval "But look! Something blue is falling out of the sky and its landing in the Falling Jungle! Lets take our Speedorz to find the blue object!" The two animals hopped on a one-wheeled vehicle and raced to the Falling Jungle.

*Two minutes later*

"There's the blue thing!" said Laval as he got of his Speedor. "What is that?" asked Cragger. "It looks like a blue hedgehog." said Laval. "Laval, two things." said Cragger. "One, hedgehogs are extinct in Chima and two they aren't blue!" Laval put his ear against the blue hedgehog's chest. "His heart is still pumping." said Laval "Lets go take it to the Lion Temple and see if it will wake up." Laval put the blue hedgehog on his shoulder, hopped back on his Speedor and he and Cragger drove back to the Lion Temple.

*Another two minutes later*

The two made it back to the Lion Temple with the blue hedgehog with them. They went to a lion with a grey mane on him. "Hey dad" said Laval. "Hey Laval and Cragger." said the lion with grey mane "Whats that blue thing? Is that a hedgehog?" "We found him in the falling jungles and I'm going to let him rest in my bedroom." said Laval. He and Cragger then brought the blue hedgehog up to a bedroom with a fighting mannequin. Laval settled him on the bed. "Now all we have to do is wait" said Laval.

*One hour later*

"Look!" said Laval "Hes waking up!" The blue hedgehog sat up and moaned. "Ugh, did anyone get the number of buses that hit me?" he asked. "Wait, who are you guys? Laval then said "My name is Laval the Lion and this is my friend Cragger the Crocodile. Do you have a name?" "Yes I do." said the blue hedgehog. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry about spelling mistakes from last chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**The adventure begins**

"Its nice to see an animal with something on our foot we don't wear and an unusual color on its spines." said Laval. "You're not from around here are you?" "Well, where is here?" asked Sonic. "Well" said Laval "You're in a land called Chima and we have energy sources called chi. We insert it in our chest and makes us stronger and use it for vehicles. But also we have a rare chi orb called gold chi and tribes of Chima, Lions, Crocodiles, Eagles, Ravens, Gorillas, Wolves, Bears, and Rhinos, race for the gold chi in something called speedor racing or jousting, but the gold chi decides, You see Sonic, gold chi can build structures and makes the course for us and who ever tribes representative wins the match wins the gold chi and also to we share regular chi because my home is under something called Mount Cavora where our chi comes from. It flows through water into a pool, and to keep our pool from overflowing we share our chi and say use it well, use it wisely." "Thanks for the info." said Sonic. "I came here as a result from finishing in evil twin of mine named Scourge the Hedgehog using something called Chaos Control. It comes from the power of seven mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds. No one knows who made them or why they even exist. They have been known to turn people's thoughts into power. Collecting all seven will give the user ultimate power and I can transform into Super Sonic and my fur is gold. Scourge can turn into a super form called Super Scourge, but his fur turns purple and he has something similar to the Chaos Emeralds and Its called an Anarchy Beryl and can use one to transform into his super form and now I need help to get back home." "Don't worry! Said Cragger "We'll get you back home, right Laval?" "Right!" agreed Laval. "But first, let me introduce you to my dad." "Okay!" said Sonic " By the way, do you know what a Sonic is?" "It means fast." said Laval . "That's what I am." said Sonic as he raced out of Laval's room at the speed of sound. "He isn't kidding." said Laval as he and Cragger followed Sonic.

When they reached Laval's dad…

"Dad, this is Sonic. Sonic this is my dad, King Lagravis." said Laval. "Nice to meet you." said Sonic shaking hands with Lagravis. "Nice to meet you too." said Lagravis. Meanwhile, a lion with long teeth grabbed two gems one dark blue and one cyan out of the pool of chi. "King Lagravis!" said the longed toothed lion. "There is chi that are shaped like diamonds!" "Hey!" said Sonic "Those are Chaos Emeralds!

Sorry King Lagravis, but those come from my world!" "That's okay." said Lagravis. Sonic ran to the long toothed lion. "Thanks uhhhh. What's your name?" asked Sonic. "Longtooth" said the long toothed lion. "Thanks Longtooth." said Sonic "Oh and dad me, Cragger, and Sonic are going on a journey to find these Chaos Emeralds." said Laval "Those can bring Sonic back home because he isn't from Chima." " I see" said his dad.

"We are off!" said Laval. He and Cragger were riding their speedorz while Sonic was running.

"Good luck boys!" said Lagravis. The three went off on their journey to find the Chaos Emeralds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting Eris and Tails**

"I bet my speedor is faster than your feet Sonic!" exclaimed Laval. "You got a nice ride Laval, but is it fast enough to catch me?" asked Sonic. Sonic dashed ahead of Laval. Then he stopped. The dark blue chaos emerald glowed in his hand. "Wait!" said Sonic "The Chaos Emerald is on to something!" The Chaos Emerald was glowing more when it got close to a place high in the sky with a spire shaped like an eagle's head. "It must be at Eagle Spire." said Laval "Plus, it's a perfect opportunity to meet another of my friends, Eris the Eagle. Oh there she is now." A female eagle came toward Sonic, Laval, and Cragger "And she's got the Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic. "Today must be your lucky day Sonic." said Cragger. "Nice to see you guys, but who's the blue hedgehog?" asked Eris. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and you must be Eris my new friends are talking about." The two shook hands. "Yes my name is Eris and its nice to meet a guy like you" said Eris. "Oh by the way, I found this sweet gem at the Eagle Spire." "That's a Chaos Emerald." said Sonic. "A what?" asked Eris. "I'll explain what is going on." said Sonic

*One explanation later

"Ok, I get it now." said Eris as she gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, a plane sound could be heard. "Is that one of your planes?" asked Laval. "No" said Eris "That sound, it sounds like…. the Tornado!" said Sonic as a blue plane soared over about to crash into the ground. "The what?" asked Laval, Eris and Cragger. "No time to explain!" said Sonic as the plane crashed. "Tails! Are you alright?" A yellow fox with two tails hopped out of the cockpit of the plane. "Sonic is that you?" asked Tails. "Hey Tails, meet my new friends Laval, Cragger, and Eris." said Sonic "Nice to meet you guys, but where am I and what's going on?" asked Tails "Me and my new friends will explain to you." said Sonic.

*Another explanation later

"Now that you're caught up, tell us how you got here." said Sonic. "Well, back on me and Sonic's world I was watching the fight between Super Sonic and Super Scourge in the tornado when I was

caught in your Chaos Blast Sonic and ended up here and I somehow have this." He pulled a yellow Chaos Emerald. "That makes four, three more to go." said Sonic. "Hey Tails." said Laval "I know the perfect place to repair your plane. The Beavers around here love to build and repair things." "Thanks Laval said Tails. The five then got pieces of the Tornado and headed for the Beavers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry about having it all bold back in ch.4. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.s. see if you can spot a reference to a Sonic game.**

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover**

**Chapter 5**

**The hedgehog and lion at Forever Rock.**

"Beavers, can you help this yellow fox with fixing his plane?" asked Laval "Fix it, fix it, fix it!" chanted the Beavers. "I never get tired of hearing that." said Laval. "Anyways Sonic, do you want to hang out with me in a place called Forever Rock?" "What's Forever Rock?" asked Sonic. "It's a place were Cragger and I hang out, a beautiful rock near a tree with pink flowers and its near water." "Water? I hate water! I can't swim!" complained Sonic. "Wait, you hate water?" asked Laval. "Why, is that a problem?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "I hate water as well Sonic! I can't swim very good too!" said Laval "Wow, we both have something in common Laval." said Sonic. "Race you to Forever Rock!" "Wait! You don't know were it is!" said Laval as he got on his speedor.

*****When they got to Forever Rock.

"Wow, this place is amazing! I could sit here all day!" said Sonic. "I know, right?" said Laval. "Its so peaceful here." "What's with those tally marks?" asked Sonic "Oh, something that me and Cragger do." said Laval "By the way Sonic, we have special protectors of Chima called Legend Beasts. They were the first of the animals from each of our tribes to roam around Chima. They came back a few times before, once we had to save them from evil tribes in the Outlands, a terrible place a place were I lost my uncle Lavertus also named ShadoWind there and I might not see him again" Laval shredded a tear. Suddenly, Sonic grabbed Laval's arm and began to run. "Sonic, what are you doing? You know I can't run that fast!" said Laval. "If you have time to worry, then run!" said Sonic.

*few minutes later

"Feel better Laval?" asked Sonic. "Yes, thank you Sonic." said Laval. Suddenly, something purple glowed out of the ground. "The purple Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic as he picked up the gem. "Lets head back to the lion temple." said Laval "Its getting late. You can sleep with me. My bed is a two person bed." "Thank You Laval." said Sonic "I'll ask the beavers to build a bed for Tails in your room." "Good idea" said Laval.

*Later that night

The hedgehog, the lion, and the two tailed fox were settled in bed. "Good night Laval and Tails." said Sonic. "Good night Sonic and Tails." said Laval. "Good night Sonic and Laval." said Tails. The lights went out and the animals were fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover**

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the crocodiles.**

Sonic and Tails were both having a sweet dream, but Laval on the other hand was having a nightmare. The nightmare was that the scorpions, bats, and spiders returned to steal the chi and were led by a green hedgehog. A scorpion with gold armor named Scorm was about to hit Laval with his stinger. "No, No NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Laval. He woke up gasping for breath which also woke Sonic and Tails. "Laval!" said Sonic "What's wrong?" "N-nothing. Just a nightmare." said Laval. The animals went back to sleep.

It was morning. Sonic, Tails and Laval got up. "So Laval, what was your nightmare about?" asked Sonic as he and Laval were making the bed. "It was more like a vision. The enemies I told you about were scorpions, bats, and spiders were in my vision. They returned to steal the chi and were led by a green hedgehog." said Laval. "Well, lets not hope that vision isn't true because if its true, then the green hedgehog is Scourge in his normal form and he might take over Chima." said Sonic. "Hey, why don't we visit Craggers parents and sister?" asked Laval. "Good idea, I want to know lots of animals in Chima." said Sonic. "Then lets go!" said Tails as he flew out the window. "Wow, how does he do that with his tails?" asked Laval. "I want to ask him that, but I forget." said Sonic.

The two were riding in Tail's repaired Tornado with Tails in the driver seat, Laval in the passenger seat, and Sonic riding a wing of the plane. "Uh, Sonic? Isn't that dangerous riding on the wing of this plane?" asked Laval. "Danger is my middle name." said Sonic. Eris appeared flying alongside the Tornado. "Hey Eris." said Laval. "So, were are you guys going?" asked Eris "To visit Cragger's family." said Laval "We might even find a Chaos Emerald in the swamp." "Then I'm coming." said Eris.

*When they arrived at the swamp.

"Hey Laval, Eris, Sonic, and Tails." said Cragger. "What brings you here?" "I wanted to visit your parents and sister Crooler." said Sonic. "Also to look for a Chaos Emerald ." "O.k., right this way." said Cragger.

"Mom, Dad, Crooler, meet Sonic, and Tails. Sonic and Tails, meet my family." said Cragger. "Nice to meet you guys, you are a lovely family." said Sonic "Why thank you, my name is King Crominus and my queen name is Queen Crunket. "Hey." said Crooler "Why don't I help look for this so called Chaos Emerald." "How can we know we can trust you? I'll have you know Sonic, my sister used a mind control plant on me that started a war." said Cragger. "But that's all in the past brother." "Lets just look for the Emerald." said Sonic. The six headed out to find the next Chaos Emerald

*Five minutes later.

"Look! The green emerald is in the water!" said Cragger. Something green was shining in the water. "No way me or Laval will go in the water because we can't swim." said Sonic "I'll get it." said Cragger. When he got back, he showed them the emerald. "Wow, it's so pretty." said Crooler. "One more to go." said Sonic. "Then lets look around more areas of Chima." said Laval as the six of them left the swamp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover **

**Chapter 7 **

**The last emerald.**

"We need to find that last emerald." said Sonic. "Alright." said Laval. "Sonic, you look for it in the Gorilla forest. Tails and Eris, you look in the Raven junkyard they could have it and trying to sell it. Crooler you look for it in the Bear Forest. Cragger, you look for it in the Rhino Quarry and I'll look for it in the Wolf camp. We meet back at the Forever Rock at noon." The six went off in different directions.

*Sonic's story

"Wow, this place is awesome!" said the blue hedgehog. There was trees with fruit hanging on the branches. Suddenly, a female gorilla came down from a branch. "Hello, can I help you?" asked the girl. "Why hi there little girl. What's your name?" "G'loona." said the girl. "Hey, that's a sweet name. my name is Sonic the Hedgehog." "Wow, I thought hedgehogs were extinct. Its nice to meet you." said G'loona. "Here, have a flower. We fight without crushing a flower." "Thanks." said Sonic. "Hey dude." said a gorilla with black fur. "Care for a banana?" "Thank you too." said Sonic. "What's your name?" "Gorzan." said the male gorilla. "Come with us, and lets talk." When they got up to a fruit, it looked more like a house. "So, I'm in need of a red jewel. Have you seen one?" asked Sonic. "Nope, haven't seen one." said Gorzan. "Thanks anyways." said Sonic "Sorry to leave so soon." He got back on the ground and ran off. "Bye dude." said Gorzan.

*Crooler's story.

"Ugh! Wake up!" said Crooler. The Bears were sleeping and not hearing Crooler's voice. "Come on! Why did I get the lame job? Why does this always have to happen to me? Wait a minute, if they are busy sleeping, they may not have found it." She left the area.

*Cragger's story

"Hey, Laval hasn't thought about this, the Rhinos may be mining and might have found it." said Cragger. He went to a rhino. "Excuse me Rogon, have you seen a red gem? "No." said the rhino. "But you can have this rock." He dropped it on Cragger's foot "OW OW OW!" screamed the crocodile.

*Laval's story

"What do you want Laval?" asked a wolf angrily. "Uh, Hey Worriz. I was just wondering have you seen a red jewel around in your camp?" asked Laval. "Yes I have- NOT!" said Worriz. Laval rolled his eyes. "Always mean." muttered Laval.

*Tails and Eris's story

"Ravens are always after treasures, they must have it here." said Tails. "I agree with you Tails." Suddenly a Raven with a hook for a hand said "Here's a red gem. Price is fifty gold coins." "We will take it." said Tails. "Wait, we don't have any coins." said Eris. "But I got rings." said Tails. "Rings, did you say rings?" asked

the Raven. "Ok, give me fifty rings please." "Alright! The last one!" said Tails as he took the emerald and gave fifty rings to the Raven. "Lets go to Forever Rock."

*At the Forever Rock

"I was right! It was at the junkyard!" said Laval. "Finally, I got all the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic. "Now, me and Tails can go home." "I wouldn't be leaving so soon." said a voice. Sonic, Tails, Laval, Eris, Cragger, and Crooler looked at the direction the voice was coming from. "Scourge, I knew you would be here!" said Sonic. "Not only that, I brought a few friends with me." said Scourge as he moved to reveal his new friends. Scorpions, bats, and spiders were behind the green hedgehog. "My visions were true." said Laval. "What?" asked Eris, Cragger, and Crooler. "I had a vision last night about them coming." said Laval. "It's time to steal some chi!" said Scorm the gold armored scorpion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic and Legends of Chima Crossover**

**Chapter 8**

**The epic war.**

"I will destroy you and your new friends Sonic!" said Scourge as he used an Anarchy Beryl to transform into Super Scourge. The Chaos Emeralds began to swirl around Sonic and transformed into Super Sonic. "Tails, take Crooler and go to the lion temple and tell my dad!" said Laval "Why there? Shouldn't we tell the other tribes about this?" asked Tails. "There is a way." said Laval. "Each of the tribes have a distress horn. We make our animal sounds in the horns to warn other tribes." "Okay!" said Tails. "Let's chi up!" said Cragger. "For Chima!" yelled Laval as he, Cragger, and Eris inserted an orb of chi into their chest and charged against the Outland tribes.

* At the Lion temple

"King Lagravis!" said Tails. "Thank goodness you're here!" "What's wrong?" asked Lagravis. "The Outland tribes are back!" said Crooler. Lagravis roared into a horn which the other tribes could hear.

"Thanks Tails." said Lagravis.

*Meanwhile back at the fight

Super Sonic was giving Super Scourge a bunch of punches to the face. "Chaos Beam!" yelled Super Sonic as he fired a big laser from his hands. "Anarchy Beam!" yelled Super Scourge as he fired a laser from his own hands. The beams collided with each other causing a big explosion. Super Sonic and Super Scourge then charged at each other at high speed. On the ground, the tribes were fighting to protect the chi and Tails was bombing the Outland tribes, but a bat hit the Tornado's wing and Tails got out of the plane before it crashed. Laval was knocked to the ground by Scorm. He was about to be struck by Scorm's stinger when Worriz saved him. "Thank you." said Laval. "That doesn't mean we're friends Laval." said Worriz. "We are being over powered by enemy. They got plenty of chi. Fall Back!" said Lagravis. _Laval said that they were trapped in a cave. _thought Super Sonic. _Maybe_ _I'll use Chaos Control to send them back there. _Super Sonic went toward the ground "Hey, where are you going? Get back here!" yelled Super Scourge. Super Sonic yelled out "Chaos Control!" he sent the Outland tribes back to the cave were they came from. "He did it! The Outland tribes are back in the cave!" said Eris. Super Sonic then punched Super Scourge into the Lion Temple and into the pool of Chi. "This can't be happening!" screamed Super Scourge. "Oh it can and is!" said Super Sonic. "Its time I end this Super Scourge. Chaos…." Before Super Sonic could do something, cyan light surrounded Super Scourge. **"HA HA HA HA HA! I AM A GOD!** "Oh no! He's absorbed the power from a chi orb! He's become powerful than ever!" said Lagravis. "Well, if he can have a chi orb, so will I!" said Super Sonic as he absorbed a chi orb. Both hedgehogs headed in the sky. They both fired beams at each other. Super Scourge was overpowering Super Sonic's beam. Meanwhile, Laval was thinking to himself. _Please Legend Beasts, help this hedgehog out. _Suddenly eight animals came out from Mount Cavora and attacked Super Scourge. "Hey, get off me!" complained  
>Super Scourge which gave Super Sonic a chance to have his beam at full power "CHAOS BEAM!" yelled Super Sonic. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Super Scourge.<p>

"Yes, we did it!" said Laval "Scourge and The Outland tribes are defeated!" "And I couldn't do it without

you Laval." said Super Sonic. "So these are the legend beasts huh? Thank you guys." The Legend Beasts went back to Mount Cavora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic and Legends of Chima Crossover**

**Chapter 9**

**Saying goodbye.**

"Ready to go Tails?" asked Super Sonic. "As ready as I'll ever be." said Tails. "Well, it was nice getting to know you Laval." said Super Sonic. "It was nice getting to know you too Sonic." said Laval. The two gave high fives to each other. "Here Sonic, have this chi orb to remember us by. Use it well, use it wisely." said Laval as he gave Sonic a the chi orb. "Here, have this ring to remember us as well." said Super Sonic as he gave Laval the ring. "We won't forget you guys. See you later!" said Super Sonic. "We won't forget either." said Laval. "Goodbye you guys!" said Eris. "We won't forget you!" said Cragger. "Take care dudes!" said Gorzan. "Chaos Control!" yelled Super Sonic as he, Tails, an unconscious Scourge, and the Tornado teleported out of Chima with the Chaos Emeralds. "Hey Laval." said Cragger. "Yeah bud?" asked Laval. "Do you think we'll see them again?" "Someday we will, maybe we will."

*Meanwhile in a mad scientist's lair

"So, Sonic discovered a land of new animals with energy sources called chi." said a mad scientist with a brown mustache and black glasses. "Maybe I'll steal the chi and use the animals to power up my badniks. Yes, that's what I'm going to do! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**A/N nice cliffhanger huh? I'll make a sequel to this. I promise!**


End file.
